Episode 1.01
'''Episode 1' is the premiere episode of Jamestown and the first episode of the Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by John Alexander and premiered on SKY 1 on May 5, 2017. Synopsis Three women set sail for the colony of Jamestown in 1619. But drama awaits, along with the men they are duty bound to marry. Plot In 1607, England sent men to colonise Virginia. Twelve years later, women sailed across the ocean to join them. They were known as “maids to make wives”. A ship full of women and the new governor of Virginia, Sir George Yeardley, sails across the ocean in 1619. Alice Kett watches as a corpse wrapped in canvas is tossed overboard. Then, she witnesses Verity Bridges stealing food. Late at night, a storm perils the ship. While the ship is tossed around, Alice makes rounds asking if the women are alright. She speaks with Jocelyn Woodbryg, a high born woman. Jocelyn wonders if God is punishing her for killing a man back home. When the skies clear, Alice returns to deck and speaks with Verity about how fortunate they are for being travelling across the sea to the New World. Land is spotted in the distance. Once the ship arrives at Jamestown’s wharf, the women are paired with their future husbands. Alice becomes infatuated with the man waiting for her, mistaking him for Henry Sharrow, her betrothal. Unfortunately, he informs her he’s Silas Sharrow and he’s to take her to his older brother. As for Verity, she’s unable to find her husband-to-be, Meredith Rutter, who’s not at the wharf to meet her. Samuel Castell and his young maid, Mercy, await Jocelyn’s arrival and courteously welcome her to Jamestown. The new governor and his wife, Temperance Yeardley, are expected by Secretary Nicholas Farlow and Marshal Thomas Redwick. While walking the streets of Jamestown, Silas informs Alice that his family is indebted to Edgar Massinger because Henry borrowed money to buy her. Pepper Sharrow remarks that his older brother paid for her with his finest tobacco. Meanwhile, Samuel drops Jocelyn at their new house and states he’ll be staying with a friend until their wedding. She’s not happy with her new residence. Verity is still searching for Meredith and runs into James Read, the blacksmith of the settlement, who informs her that Rutter is at the tavern. Alice eats with her new family while Henry Sharrow arrives. Silas introduce her to him but he presents himself rude and secluded. His only remark is that they’ll be married within a week. At twilight, Verity is wandering around Jamestown and runs into Silas. He expresses concern for her safety and volunteers to escort her to the tavern, where she can stay for the night. Alice goes out after dark and walks down to the river. She’s attacked by Henry and pleas him to stop, but he rapes her anyway and leaves her alone in the dark. The next morning, Jocelyn and Samuel tour the fields of Virginia. He expresses his wish to father children but Jocelyn isn’t keen on the idea and is more interested in learning about the powerful men of Jamestown. Samuel tells Jocelyn about Massinger, Redwick and Farlow. He explains that Farlow is his employer. Once they return to town, Jocelyn reveals she dined with Sir George Yeardley several times on ship and admits that the new governor is fond of Samuel. She insists she would like the governor to be Samuel’s groomsman for their wedding. Samuel tells Jocelyn he has already given that honor to his long time friend, Dr. Christopher Priestley. Verity finally finds her future husband and he’s being sentenced for drunkenness, blasphemy and lewdness by Marshal Redwick. Meredith gets his ear nailed to the pillory. Meanwhile, the new governor wishes to address the townsfolk for the first time. Sir George Yeardley speeches about building a New World while Henry Sharrow remarks he came back to Virginia because he’s after the gold. Yeardley announces that the Virginia Company intends to reward the Ancients of Jamestown, those who served the colony from the first day, with 100 acres of land each. Verity returns outside and ignores her betrothal. She speaks with Alice and learns about the rape. Jocelyn, once again, insists with Samuel that she wishes Yeardley to be Samuel’s groomsman. When Samuel denies her wishes, she pretends to have fallen ill. Back at the Castell’s household, she’s attended by Doctor Priestley. She tells him about her wishes and asks him to step aside. Alice and the Sharrows travel to their new lands. They begin to clear the land to make room for a house. Silas tells Alice about Henry’s sacrifices for their family. They both reveal their feelings towards each other but Silas states the stars aren’t in their favor. Eventually, Henry interrupts and orders Silas they have to trade with the Pamunkey. Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow arrive and agree to wipe out Henry’s debt if he hands over half of his family’s land to Master Massinger. Henry refuses the offers. Meredith finally catches up Verity as she’s trying to board a ship back to England. He recalls her that prison awaits for her back home. Christopher speaks to Samuel about the groomsman deal and suggests they play along with Jocelyn’s scheme in order for her to “recover” in time for the wedding. That night the new governor pays a visit to Samuel and Jocelyn spies on them while Mercy watches mesmerized by the quick recovering for her new mistress. The governor explains to his recorder that there could be resistance against his rule and asks Samuel to spy on the other men for him. The next day and while Silas is about to leave with Henry, Alice tells him she cannot marry his older brother and tells him about the rape. She claims she will kill him if necessary. Silas promises it won’t come to that. Meanwhile, Samuel finds Mercy praying for Jocelyn’s health and tells her betrothal that Yeardley will be his groomsman instead of the doctor. Alice runs into James Read. The blacksmith introduces himself and offers her a basket made from a helmet to get her started in her farm. He notices the red marks along her wrist. She lies it was a perilous journey from England to Virginia. That night at the tavern, Meredith pretends to gamble with Benedict Strawless for a night of pleasure with Verity. The tavern’s keeper wins but Verity is not thrilled. The next morning, she steals men clothes and money from him and runs away from Jamestown. Christopher speaks with Jocelyn and warns that Yeardley will be suspicious that he has been cast aside for no good reason other than political ambition and manipulation. Jocelyn changes her mind concerning the groomsman deal and, later, she tells Samuel about it. Alice visits Jocelyn and tells her about Massinger’s threats towards the Sharrows lands. Jocelyn agrees to help. After leaving the Castell’s household, Alice learns about Verity’s escape. She asks Pepper the way to Berkeley Town. He gives her directions and warns her about the dangers along the way. She goes after Verity regardless. Meanwhile, Henry reveals to Silas his plans concerning the gold. Alice searches through the woods for Verity. Samuel receives a visit from Secretary Farlow, asking information about the governor. Samuel states he will not spy on Yeardley. Jocelyn and Samuel go for a boat ride and she gives him the idea of tricking both the governor and Farlow. She suggests providing Farlow with a fake tip to ruin his credibility with the others. Samuel refuses to do such a thing. Alice finds Verity stuck in the mud and pulls her out. Verity states she will not come back but Alice urges she needs her support. They both return to Jamestown. Meanwhile, Jocelyn visits Secretary Farlow and feeds him a lie about the governor and King James wanting to ban tobacco. Then, she visits the governor and tells him about the threats to the farmer’s lands. She suggests putting a law into place to prevent their lands from being stolen. While on their way to Jamestown, Verity and Alice are attacked by a pack of wolves. They are rescued by James Read, who escorts them back to town. Silas and Henry get into a fight because of Alice, and Henry overpowers his younger brother. Henry tells Silas he’s not man enough to take her. Farlow gathers with Redwick and Massinger and warns them about Yeardley’s intentions of banning tobacco. Henry insists he’ll sleep in the boat with the cargo. Verity and Alice return to Jamestown and Meredith reveals that he cheated the previous night and promises he would never wage her. That night, Henry’s boat catches fire and explodes. Henry calls for his brother’s help but Silas just stands there, watching. weds Samuel Castell.]] Meredith tells Verity not to steal because it will land her the gallows. Silas returns to town and informs everyone of Henry’s death. The governor wishes to speak with the townsfolk and Farlow is caught off guard when Yeardley forbids the transference and selling of newly given lands to the Ancients and assures that tobacco is how fortunes will be made in Virginia. Jocelyn falsely apologizes to Farlow. Meredith reveals the piece of gold he has been hiding to Verity and admits he gave two barrels of ale to the Natives for it. Jocelyn and Samuel are married by Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker. She tells her husband he will be governor of Virginia one day. That night, Silas and Alice pray. Henry wakes up covered in mud and surrounded by Appamattuck men. Gallery 500-0.jpg sophie-rundle-naomi-battrick-niamh-walsh.jpg Jamestown3.jpg 5G2A8436.jpg 5G2A9469.jpg kLVGQ.jpg 01 050 Jamestown S01.jpg 5G2A9332.jpg Verity.jpg (2016-05-13+12-29-23)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(5809x3878).jpg c8d1fe6f7debdebe30a9fbaa11262061_1498748906.jpg 5a.jpg 0be504945067bcc8b85dc5b1d11da4eb_1498748681.jpg (2016-05-13+16-19-16)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg 150245.custom.jpg 2017-04-29 lif 30619796 I1.jpg (2016-06-01+09-45-30)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg 345678.jpg 1jocelynep1.jpg Jamestown_S01.jpg (2016-05-13+23-21-49)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg Events * Stocks and pillories Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Woodbryg * Sophie Rundle as Alice Kett * Niamh Walsh as Verity Bridges * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger Guest Cast * Daniel Fearn as Benedict Strawless External links * "Episode 1" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1